1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically closing envelopes.
2. Description of Prior Art
One has already known enveloping means for filling and closing envelope automatically, or by machine, wherein the envelope flaps of the envelopes conveyed by a transport means are folded back by a stationary buffer plate and are subsequently pressed on by a press-on device. However, with this device, no parallel closing of the flap is performed, which may result, particularly with envelopes filled to a certain thickness, in that the envelope flaps are closed in an oblique manner.
To solve this problem, closing drums have already been employed which are journalled around an axis extending in parallel with the transport direction of the envelopes, and are moved in a manner which is transverse to the envelope for folding back the envelope flap. However, it is required, to this end, to interrupt the transport movement of the envelopes. Thereby, the clock performance is limited, particularly with high-performance enveloping equipment.